Help me !
by Daiya
Summary: J'ai besoin de votre aide, très chers lecteurs et amateurs de yaoi : un choix cornélien s'impose à moi, et j'ai besoin de vous pour résoudre ce problème ! ' MERCI A TOUS ! '
1. Aidez moi !

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je suis devant un sérieux et terrible dilemme… J'ai envie de publier une nouvelle fic HP (oui, je sais que j'ai déjà du mal avec celles que j'ai en cours lol mais que voulez-vous, chassez le naturel, il revient au gallot !). Mais le problème c'est que j'hésite entre deux (ma vie est terrible, je sais… Non, ne pleurez pas, je survis, difficilement certes, mais je survis…). Donc je me suis dis : pourquoi ne pas demander l'avis à des lecteurs avides, censés, et dignes de confiances ? (mais non, j'en fais pas trop, je le pense vraiment !). **

**Alors voilà ce que je vous propose : je mets le début des deux fics, vous me donnez votre avis, et après je vous écoute ! (bon, ok, je ne vais pas gagner le prix Nobel de la découverte avec cette idée, mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux ! Lol).**

**Bon, ces deux fics sont complètement différentes l'une de l'autre (et totalement opposées à celle qui est en cours, _Destinée_). Je ne vous en donne qu'un extrait de chaque (comme ça quand je la publierai, il y aura un peu de surprise :) )**

**Je vous laisse lire, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis s'il vous plait ! (je n'ai pas l'habitude de supplier, mais là c'est un cas d'extrême urgence lool)**

**J'arrête mon blabla :)**

**Fic n°1 :**

_**Sexe, décadence et dépendance **_

(Si vous avez une autre idée de titre, je suis prenant :p)

« Malfoy » raisonna une voix.

« Potter » répondit une seconde sur le même ton.

Un brun aux cheveux ébouriffés s'avança dans la pièce, faisant face à un blond calme et posé.

« Tu es en retard » déclara celui-ci, sa bouche se tordant en un rictus hautain.

« Et alors ? » répliqua l'autre furibond.

« Et alors tu pourrais au moins être ponctuel, Potter, c'est la moindre des politesses. »

« Politesses, avec toi ! Laisse-moi rire ! » ricana son vis-à-vis. « Je ne suis pas à tes ordres. Et c'est un tel plaisir pour moi de t'imaginer en train d'attendre, seul et impatient. »

« Qui te dit que je suis impatient, Potter ? » demanda le Serpentard en levant un sourcil dédaigneux.

Harry s'approcha de lui.

« Laisse-moi te le prouver Malfoy » chuchota le brun.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse du blond, effleura sa cape avec furtivité, descendit le long de ses côtes et s'arrêta à un endroit très précis.

« Hum » souffla Harry avec un sourire ironique « permets-moi de douter de la véracité de tes propos, Malfoy. Je pense que ton impatience est plus que flagrante… »

Ledit Malfoy plaqua le brun sarcastique contre le mur le plus proche, ses yeux glacés s'enflammant soudainement.

Il souleva légèrement le Griffondor, qui noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, et prit sa bouche avec une avidité sans nom.

Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, instinctivement, et lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent enfin, les deux garçons échappèrent un gémissement extatique.

Le blond laissait courir ses mains expertes le long du corps tendu de Harry.

Rapidement, par un sort murmuré, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, mus par une fièvre commune.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs mains s'enlaçaient puis se délaçaient inlassablement.

En aucun cas leurs corps ne se séparaient.

Mais jamais leurs regards ne se croisaient.

Ils se fuyaient, s'entre-regardaient, mais ne se liaient à aucun moment.

Draco pénétra brutalement le Griffondor.

Presque sans vergogne, seulement pour assouvir son désir personnel.

Harry gémissait de plus en plus sourdement sous les assauts de son amant.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau nacrée du Serpentard incapable de dominer ce feu de plaisir qui le consumait.

Aucun mot n'était murmuré.

Aucun nom.

Juste des soupirs de satisfaction, des cris de jouissance.

Après un dernier coup de reins, Draco se relâcha dans l'intimité du brun, ses lèvres formant un « o » silencieux de plaisir.

Ils tombèrent sur le sol, épuisés, en sueur, mais bien plus calmes que quelques minutes auparavant.

Draco se leva presque immédiatement.

Il murmura un sort et se retrouva habillé et parfaitement coiffé.

Comme si rien ne venait de se produire.

Comme si ces quelques instants de plaisir n'avaient été que le fruit de leur imagination fertile, ou débridée.

Sans un regard ni même une pensée pour le corps étendu sur le sol, le

Serpentard quitta la salle désaffectée.

Harry, quand à lui, resta de longues minutes dans cette position.

Il avait besoin de récupérer quelques forces avant de pouvoir rentrer à son dortoir.

Il éprouvait une certaine difficulté à avoir l 'air pimpant après une partie de jambes en l'air comme il venait de vivre.

Malfoy était vraiment un conard fini mais, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il était doué en la matière !

Ça, on ne pouvait pas le lui retirer.

C'était peut-être les seules qualités qu'on pouvait lui attribuer.

Non, rectification : c'est **vraiment** les seules qualités qu'il possédait !

Le Griffondor s'étira comme un chat, sentant déjà des crampes pointer le bout de leurs nez.

Par Merlin, il n'y avait pas été de main morte, l'abruti !

Grimaçant légèrement il se redressa et se rhabilla, _à la bonne vieille méthode_.

'Ah !' pensa-t-il 'Rien de tel que du sexe avec Malfoy pour mettre de bonne humeur !'

Sifflotant comme un bien heureux, Harry sortit de la salle et claqua la porte avec une indifférence habituelle.

_**A suivre...**_

**Voilà pour la première fic…**

**

* * *

**

**Place à la deuxième ;) Celle-ci est un pari lancé par ma tite moyenne. Voilà le sujet : « _Draco a réussi à piquer la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, celui ci veut a tout prix la récupérer. Draco va donc faire un maximum de chantage au pauvre petit Griffondor... »_**

**Fic n°2 :**

_**Sans titre**_

(Là j'avoue que je sèche… Des suggestions !)

Harry essaya de respirer normalement, mais sa rage l'empêchait de faire autre chose que suffoquer.

_Je le hais. Je maudis son nom pour des décennies, qu'ils sombrent tous dans la misère et la connerie la plus totale. Qu'on leur marche et leur crache dessus, qu'on s'en serve comme paillasson. Qu'on en fasse ce qu'on veut ! Mais qu'on me VENGE ! _

S 'il avait pu, il aurait hurlé sa colère au monde entier, mais l'heure tardive, et sa fierté, lui interdisait de réveiller tout Poudlard.

Il marchait d'un pas haché en direction de son dortoir, la carte des Maraudeurs serrée contre sa poitrine.

_Il ne manquerait plus que Rusard me coince…_

Comment avait-il pu être aussi con !

Comment avait-il pu être aussi inconscient !

Aller à cet endroit précis, sans prendre garde de ne courir aucun danger ?

Et maintenant, à cause de sa bêtise il…

_Mais quel enfoiré ! Je vais l'étriper ! Lui faire subir les pires tortures, le massacrer…_

Par Merlin, il le haïssait, ce sale serpent prétentieux et mauvais jusqu'à la moelle.

Cette vermine qui lui pourrissait la vie.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans la salle des Gryffondors dans cet état. Il réveillerait le dortoir et serait capable de prendre un de ses compagnon pour un punching ball.

Il aurait bien été faire un tour dehors pour se rafraîchir les idées mais…

Mais il ne pouvait pas !

'La faute à qui, hein ?' lui chuchota sa conscience.

'La faute à ce connard !' répliqua sa mauvaise fois.

_Mauvaise fois… Non ! Pas lui ! Tout est encore de **sa** faute ! Tout est **toujours** de sa faute ! Il va payer, je jure par tous les sorciers qu'il va payé, ce petit merdeux !_

Le problème était que c'était lui qui se trouvait dans une fâcheuse situation…

Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil à la carte magique et reprit sa marche.

Dans sa tête tournait en boucle la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant.

_Flash back _« Mais n'est-ce pas la tête de Potter que je vois ? »

Harry se retourna brusquement. Et merde. Il s'était fait repéré. Et en beauté.

« Où as-tu mis ton corps, Potty ? Ah je comprends, ne supportant plus l'état déplorable de ta santé mentale, il a préféré se faire la malle… »

Le Gryffondor quitta complètement sa cape d'invisibilité et jeta un regard mauvais à son interlocuteur.

« Ta gueule Malfoy, ménage tes neurones. Leur nombre est assez peu négligeable pour que tu ne t'en soucies pas ! »

Le blond lui adressa un sourire goguenard et s'approcha de lui de sa démarche hautaine.

« Que fais-tu dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question Malfoy » répliqua Harry au bord des nerfs.

La vison du Serpentard le mettait hors de lui, et il ressentait la furieuse envie de lui refaire le portrait.

Le vert et argent le regarda, un air fort satisfait peignant ses traits fins.

« Eh bien, mon cher Potter, c'est tout simplement parce que je suis préfet en chef. Mon rôle est donc de trouver les petits cons dans ton genre qui ne respectent pas le règlement ! »

Double merde.

Il était mal, _très _mal…

« Et toi, quelle est ta raison ? » continua le Serpentard sur ce ton traînant si insupportable qui le caractérisait.

« Hum… J'avais envie d'une petite ballade ? » répondit Harry, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Malfoy fait claquer sa langue sur son palet et s'approche encore plus près du Gryffondor.

« Mauvaise réponse, Potter. Autre proposition ? »

Harry fixa le blond avec interrogation. C'était vraiment pour ça qu'il avait quitté son dortoir. Il voulait prendre l'air.

Qu'est-ce que Malfoy voulait lui faire dire ?

Le Serpentard s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de lui et chuchota, son souffle venant caresser la joue du Survivant :

« Aller avoue, tu reviens d'un plan cul, c'est ça ? Tu _sens_ le sexe Potter… »

Harry écarquilla des yeux. Quoi ? Sexe ? Mais quel sexe ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien !

Pourquoi ce connard de Malfoy le regardait de cette manière ? Et pourquoi parlait-il de cul !

Voyant que le blond attendait une réponse, Harry reprit sa contenance et répliqua d'une voix parfaitement assurée :

« Désolé de te faire de la peine, Malfoy, mais je ne suis pas un sale con dans ton genre qui couche à tout va ! Je ne suis pas une pute, j'ai une fierté, **moi**. Et dégage tu commences déjà à polluer mon oxygène. » ajouta-t-il en le repoussant violemment.

Le Gryffondor tourna le dos à son ennemi (qu'il haïssait encore plus en cet instant) et épousseta ses vêtements.

Il perçut derrière lui un sifflement de haine, mais ne fit pas attention.

Il ramassa sa cape au sol et se dirigea vers son couloir.

« Potter ! » retentit la voix du préfet des Serpentards.

Avec un ennui certain, il se retourna.

Pas le moins du monde effrayé par l'explosion de haine qu'il lisait dans les yeux anthracites, il déclara sur le ton de l'exaspération :

« Écoute Malfoy, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes remarques puériles. J'aimerai bien aller dormir. Donc JE ME CASSE ! »

Il reprit son chemin.

Ah ! Il se sentait mieux !

Une main lui agrippa durement l'épaule et il fut plaqué contre le mur le plus proche.

Le blond le fixait avec une rage sans nom, tout son corps était crispé par la haine.

« Je ne suis pas une pute, Potter. » siffla le Serpentard d'une voix tremblante de colère « Répète-le »

Harry ne le quittait pas du regard.

« Tu peux crever, Malfoy » dit-il avec amusement.

Son ennemi resserra sa poigne et colla son corps au sien.

Harry trouvait la situation de plus en plus divertissante.

Il avait touché un point sensible chez le Serpentard, et il adorait ça au plus haut point !

« Répète-le ! » hurla Malfoy.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. » commença Harry sur le ton de la confidence . « Je ne suis pas ton pote. Et tu ne me fais pas peur. Alors ferme ta gueule et vire tes mains de mon corps ! »

Le Survivant le repoussa de nouveau avec force.

Cependant, il sentit dès que Malfoy se fut éloigné que la donne avait changé.

Ce denier le regardait avec un sourire satisfait au bout des lèvres.

Harry baissa le regard et…

« Malfoy ! Connard, rends-moi ça immédiatement ! »

Celui-ci éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

« Rêve, Potter ! Elle est pour moi, maintenant, ta si _précieuse_ cape dont tout le monde parle ! »

Le Gryffondor se sentit soudainement mal.

Sa cape, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de son père.

Il devait la récupérer, il ne devait pas la laisser entre les sales mains de Malfoy !

Harry s'élança vers le Serpentard.

Sans succès.

« Rends-la moi Malfoy ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« Et qui m'en empêcherait, hein ? Je la garde, ta cape. Pour le moment… Après… Peut-être que tes services pourront m'être utiles… »

Harry frissonna de haine.

« Tu peux mourir avant que je ne fasse la moindre chose pour toi ! »

« Comme tu veux, Potter, comme tu veux… » murmura Malfoy avant de s'éclipser, la cape étendue autour de ses épaules.

« Malfoy ! »

Son cri se perdit dans le vide du couloir.

Ce connard c'était barré, avec sa cape.

Et lui était dans la merde…

_Fin flash back_

Harry soupira bruyamment. Et s'adossa au mur près du portait de la Grosse Dame.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Vraiment pas.

Jamais il n'avait haï autant quelqu'un, c'était une colère viscérale qu'il ressentait depuis maintenant tant d'années qu'elle était devenue étouffante.

Il fallait qu'il se venge.

Il trouverait un moyen n'est-ce pas ?

Le Gryffondor murmura le mot de passe et entra dans sa tour.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse…

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**Bon, je sais que les deux extraits sont de tailles vraiment différentes… Mais ce n'est pas très grave, vous en avez saisi l'essentiel je pense :)**

**Maintenant, à vos téléphones portables : pour _Sexe, décadence et dépendences_ tapez 1, pour _Sans titre (pour le moment)_ tapez 2 ! (quoi ? On est pas sur TF1 ! Ah, hum, désolée :s). Bon, trêve de plaisanterie : donnez moi votre avis. Si je n'ai pas d'avis, bah je n'en publie aucune lol (nan, ce n'est pas du chantage ! Ça s'appelle du marketing :D)**

**Voilà, je m'en remets à vous !**

**Merci d'avance !**

**Gros bisous à toutes et tous**

**Daiya (qui stresse déjà comme une folle :ss )**


	2. Remerciements et infos

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remerciez, franchement, parce que je ne m'attendai pas à une aussi forte participation !**

**A l'heure où je publie ce "chapitre", vous êtes 46 à m'avoir donné votre avis, et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante, vraiment !**

**Grâce à vous j'ai pu faire un choix, puisque 33 d'entre vous ont préféré le deuxième extrait, _"Sans titre"_, et 8ont choisi les deux. Il s'agit donc d'une très large majorité ! D'ailleurs c'est un choix qui me satisfait lol parce que cela me laisse le temps de paufiner le sénario de la première fic. Car je rassure les autres, les deux seront bien publiées, l'autre après que mes deux fics HP (celle en cours et "_Sans titre_" donc) soient terminées (à moins que je change mes projets lol).**

**Je ferai les remerciements lors de la publication du premier chapitre de "_Sans titre_" qui va s'appeler "_Si tu la veux, Potter..._" Il s'agit du titre proposé par Crystal D'avalon, que je remercie sincèrement. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs toutes (et tous ?) pour tous les titres que vous m'avez soumis, et le choix fut vraiment difficile ! **

**Le premier chapitre sera très certainement publié mercredi (c'est à dire une semaine après la publication de "_Help me !_"). Comme je vous l'avait promis, il y aura l'extrait que vous avez déjà lu, mais également une petite suite.**

**J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !**

**Merci encore une fois, sincèrement, de vos conseils, de vos propositions et vos compliments. Tout ça me touche beaucoup.**

**Je vous dis à mercredi. D'ici là portez vous bien ;)**

**Je vous embrasse**

**Daiya **


End file.
